Drawing a Blank
by mantinemaniac
Summary: Will Kalas finally get cured? Will Xelha ever meet with Duke Calbren? Find out all this and more on the exciting okay, maybe not so exciting conclusion! Man, I sound like a soap opera ad...
1. Another Days

Thanks to celebistar (AKA TFRiD Queen) for beta-ing this and coming up with the plot! We were at a restaurant and I was saying I wanted to write a BK fic, but I couldn't think of anything. "I keep drawing a blank." I told her so she finally said, "Well, you keep drawing a blank, right? Why not make the story about that? Blank magnus cards?" And so this story was born. There's no romance in it, although I put in some Gibari/Savyna hints since they remind me so much of Lulu and Wakka from FFX. This story was written when I had just gotten to Mira, before you get Mizuti, for those of you interested in the timeline. I don't own Baten Kaitos, so please don't sue!

Drawing A Blank

"Hellfire!" Kalas shouted as the Devilish Hands were consumed by the orange flames. It struggled to stand, but keeled over as the fire got the better of it. Kalas sighed in relief. He thought he was going to have to use another card, but it appeared that Hellfire was enough.

"Nice job, kid!" Gibari slapped him on the back as they collected the loot. Kalas staggered a bit under Gibari's congrats, but he didn't show it. After all, what kind of warrior would he be if he couldn't even handle a little weight?

"It was nothing." Kalas shrugged it off. He'd been in plenty of battles. It was natural.

"Modest, eh? Well, either way, you're turning out to be quite the swordsman."

The party talked quietly as they headed toward Reverence, the Storybook Village. Xelha was discussing things with Lyude, and Gibari having a friendly conversation with Savyna in an attempt to get to know her better. Only Kalas was silent, but he didn't mind. Around them, the trees swayed gently in the breeze, some of them odd varieties that could only be found on Mira. Kalas was familiar with them though. It was where he had grown up after all.

"Hey, look! Is that Reverence up ahead?" Xelha's shout brought Kalas out of his thoughts. Sure enough, the wacky, cel-shaded village began to appear in front of them. After making their way through the town's strange assortment of denizens, the group managed to book a night at the inn, after a brief drawing of straws to determine rooming arrangements.

"I'll be in my room if you guys need me." Lyude announced, and closed his door.

"Why don't we all go to our rooms and take a rest? I think we could all use one." Xelha suggested.

"Good idea! I think a little shut-eye is just what we all need." Gibari agreed, and the group went their seperate ways.

-

"I'm bored." Kalas announced as he flopped onto the inn bed. There was really nothing to do until dinner, which wouldn't be for a while. Everyone else was resting in their rooms, but he didn't feel tired.

'Why don't we go explore the village then?'

"Hmm? Well, I guess. Got some time to kill anyway." Kalas shrugged as his spirit guide, Talis made a suggestion. Talis was good for advice, although he didn't like it how she sometimes talked through him at times... He headed out of the inn and into the brightly-colored village of Reverence. While it was true that he'd grown up in Mira, he had lived in Balancoire, and Reverence's all-out wackiness was starting to get on his nerves. The townspeople (Kalas wasn't even sure what they were) loitered around, with few "normal" people in sight. Heading into a building they had passed by earlier, Kalas was greeted with flashing lights and loud music.

_Fun fun we hit the step step_

_Onaji kaze no naka we know, we love oh_

'Ooh! I love this song!' Talis exclaimed as they stepped inside. All around them "people" were dancing and generally having fun. Curious as to what this place was, Kalas tapped one of the patrons on the shoulder. Instead of turning around like he expected, the dancer merely continued dancing.

"It's no use to try to talk to them. They won't respond." A voice in a corner said. Kalas turned around to see a young girl sitting in the corner, looking bored.

"Yeah, I kinda figured," Kalas grumbled, feeling a bit ticked off. He wasn't used to being ignored, but he figured that these "people" didn't have enough brains for conversation. He was on his way out when one of the dancers bumped into him. "Hey, watch where you're going!" Kalas yelled, annoyed that the person hadn't even bothered with an 'excuse me'. "Hey, you hear me! Watch where your damn feet are going!" Kalas was really pissed now. He'd had just about all he could take of this place. The sooner they left here, the better. He started stalking out the door when he was suddenly blocked.

"Hey, let me through!" Kalas tried to get around the guy but the round body pretty much filled up the entire doorway.

'Uh oh. Maybe you shouldn't have yelled at him. He looks mad!' Talis whispered in his mind, as if afraid that the cel-shaded roly-poly man might hear.

"How can you tell! He doesn't even have a face, much less an expression!" Kalas whispered back.

"hUmaN, YOu haVe GREAtly insUlted Me. APOlogIzE aND i ShaLl Let YoU pASS."

"What! He's the one that should be apologizing. Not me!"

'Just do it! I just want out!'

But Kalas ignored Talis's plea. "Oh yeah? Well I don't think so!"

'Oh boy. Here he goes again. sigh The life of a spirit guardian.'

The person's face started to change color, first going to a purple then green, and finally red. Kalas didn't know if this was a good thing or not, but he was past caring. If need be, he could always pull out his sword, although Xelha wouldn't like that...

'Kalas, no! We're supposed to be keeping a low profile! Don't make a scene!' Kalas didn't have a chance to answer as the person had started to speak again.

"foR yOuR ImpuDEnce, I SHAlL cURSE YoU! pErHAps yOU wiLL leArn fROm YoUR exPeriENce. OnjaLla moNJallA, KoomPAh!" The person began hopping around and waving his arms. Suddenly, there was a "poof" and a cloud of smoke engulfed Kalas. By the time the smoke cleared, he was gone. Kalas blinked.

"Well, I guess that fool screwed up or something. C'mon, let's get back to the inn. I'm getting hungry anyway."

'I just hope we'll be able to make it out of here without you creating another scene again.'

"And what's that supposed to mean!"

A sigh. 'Nevermind.'

-

"Ah, Kalas, there you are. We were just about to come looking for you." Lyude greeted him as they stepped into the dining room.

"Come on you two. Let's get going before Gibari eats all the food." Savyna came from behind and pushed them along.

"Gee, Savyna. I didn't know you were so worried about eating." Kalas commented.

"You will be."

"I'm so hungry I could eat a pow!"

"I see what you mean. " Lyude sweatdropped as Gibari rushed ahead of them. Xelha had already saved a table for them, and they all sat down.

"So, what's our next move?" Kalas inquired.

"I believe if we head for the capital, Duke Calbren might be able to answer our questions." Xelha answered.

"I wonder if Mira will agree to help us?" Lyude wondered.

"They might be persuaded to stay neutral, but Mira has close ties with the Empire. I doubt they'd take up arms against them." Savyna replied, then calmly speared a piece of salad with her fork off of Gibari's plate. Gibari yelled in protest but Savyna ignored it.

"This is for you snoring the whole afternoon." she shot back. Savyna wasn't even sure WHY she was rooming with Gibari. The entire group had drawn straws to see who would be sharing a room and who would be getting their own. The inn only had three single rooms and one double left. Savyna would've protested on the terms of it being improper for a man and a women to share a room when they weren't married, but she didn't really have much regard for those things. Besides, she didn't want to come on as being picky or weak, so she stuck with it. It was a good thing that the beds were at the opposite ends of the room, with a curtain between for privacy. Unfortunately, that wasn't enough to stop Gibari's snores during his nap. Savyna hadn't been able to sleep a wink and was seriously considering just sticking it out in a tree tonight. However, just as that thought left her mind, a downpour started outside. Savyna twitched.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"Don't worry Xelha! With me and my paddle by your side, nothing we'll get us down!"

The rest of the group laughed quietly at Gibari's statement. Savyna couldn't resist a small smile forming on her lips. The man was cheerful at the very least, she'd give him that.

-

After dinner, the group split and went back to their rooms. Outside, the rain dripped from the roof and onto the ground.

"It's a good thing we're staying here tonight, right Meemai?" Meemai squeaked in reply and Xelha patted the cute Greythorne on the head. "Let's get some sleep. Hopefully we'll be able to get out of Mira without stirring up trouble. Little did she know of Kalas's encounter that afternoon...

-

"Ow! Quit throwing pillows at me!"

"Sorry, but it's the only way to get you to stop snoring." Savyna replied, crossing the room to pick up her pillow. Gibari grumbled, but handed her pillow back.

"Well next time don't throw so hard, will ya?"

-

Lyude panted from exhaustion. He'd been running for what seemed like an eternity and yet that stupid Fluffpup was still at his heels, barking. He'd tried to shoot it with his sound shock gun, but the darn thing kept evading! And so he had no choice but to run, only now he was at the edge of a cliff, and the Fluffpup was slowly advancing on him.

"Stay back! Go away!" Lyude attempted to shoo it away but it just kept coming, growing larger and larger, and it's fangs started showing, and it leaped!

"AAH!" Lyude bolted upright, panting. All was quiet, except for the sound of raindrops hitting the roof. "Thank goodness it was just a dream." Lyude sighed and curled back into the covers. "I hate Fluffpups..."

-

Kalas lay in the darkness, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. It was one of those nights when the memories of Fee and Gramps kept him awake. He sighed. Even though he was adopted, he loved them like his real family. He and Fee were always playing together and getting into some kind of mischief. Those were some good times...

'You still awake? We've got an early start tomorrow, you know.' Talis's voice sounded in his mind.

"Yeah. Can't sleep though." Kalas turned on his side and listened to the sound of raindrops on the roof. He remembered that Fee was always terrified of thunder, like many kids were. He remembered how Gramps would always tell them stories when it stormed, to get their minds off it.

'Thinking about Gramps and Fee?' Kalas paused for a moment. Even though it was in the past, he still couldn't forget about the way Giacomo had murdered them. He swore he'd get revenge, no matter what the cost...

"...yeah." Another pause. It felt as if Talis seemed a bit apologetic for prying.

'Ah. Well, try to get some rest at least. Can't have you falling asleep on the job!' The spirit managed to end cheerfully.

"I will. Good night."

'Good night, Kalas.'

-

A/N: Yay! My first Baten Kaitos fic is finally underway! I originally planned this to be a one-shot, (since I have better luck with those than chapters) but as I started writing it, it became clear that a one-shot wouldn't be enough for all the details I wanted to put in. As for the "curse", yes, I did get them from Hollo in Wind Waker. I kinda forgot how the exact thing went, so I went by my best judgement. I don't own Zelda, so don't sue! So hopefully I'll actually finish this one (unlike my other fics...) and I hope everyone likes it!

P.S. Points to those who know where the song lyrics (the place where Kalas bumped into the "person") came from!


	2. Long Road

Thanks so much to you guys who reviewed! I really appreciate it! Also, special thanks to celebistar (AKA TFRiD Queen), who not only beta-ed this for me, but even wrote part of this chapter! Thank you!

As for the song, good guess, White-Winged Darkness, but it is actually "ChooChooTRAIN" by EXILE. And to Saddened Soul, the Wind Waker part I was referring to was Hollo from Forest Haven. If you give him 4 Boko Baba seeds, he'll give you a blue potion. The words are the ones he chants when he makes the potion. I'm not exactly sure if those are the exact words, but it's something along those lines.

And now, without further ado, chapter 2!

-

Meemai woke up as a ray of sunlight hit her eyes. Quickly stretching, she hopped over the Xelha and squeaked lightly.

"Squeak, squ!" Meemai playfully nudged Xelha with her nose. Her effort was rewarded when Xelha rolled over and opened her eyes.

"Good morning to you too, Meemai." Xelha greeted cheerfully and patted the Greythorne on her head. Today was the day they were going to see Duke Calbren, and hopefully find out where the End Magnus was. Cheered by the thought, Xelha quickly got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast.

-

"Good morning, Lyude! I'm surprised you're up so early." Lyude was greeted by Xelha as she made her way down.

"Good morning to you too, Xelha. Actually, I couldn't sleep, so I decided to just get up. No sense in lazing around." Lyude replied.

"Something on your mind?" Xelha inquired as they made their way into the dining room.

"Err, no. Just a bad dream." Lyude left it at that. There was no way he'd tell about the Fluffpups!

"Ah." Xelha took the hint and left it at that.

-

'Kalas. Kalas!' Kalas groaned as Talis's voice sounded in his head. 'C'mon, Kalas! I hear people getting up already. We don't want to be late!'

"Alright, alright. I'm getting up." Kalas sat up and stretched, and ran his fingers through his slightly disheveled blue hair. (All the while shirtless, mind you. XXD)

'Do you think Duke Calbren will be able to give us any help?' Talis questioned as Kalas got dressed.

"I dunno. We'll just have to see when we get there," Kalas replied and pulled on his gloves, "it's the only lead we've got anyway."

'True.' Talis said in agreement as they headed downstairs, and were greeted by Xelha and Lyude.

"Good morning, Kalas."

"Good morning, Kalas. Did you sleep well?" Xelha asked as he pulled up a chair to the table, where two cups of tea sat steaming.

"Morning you guys." Kalas replied, and grabbed his own cup of tea.

"So, are there any supplies we need to be picking up before we leave?" Lyude asked.

"Mm, no, I don't think so. You need anything, Kalas?"

"No, I'm good. Dunno about Gibari and Savyna though." Kalas shrugged and ate another slice of toast.

"Hey, speaking of which, where are the anyway? They're usually up pretty early." Xelha wondered. The entire group looked at each other and shrugged. Meanwhile...

-

Savyna groaned. Her arm felt like lead from pitching all those pillows, and her head throbbed from the lack of sleep. "Ugh." She made an attempt to get up but flopped back down instead. She wasn't sure when she'd fallen asleep, or, more accurately, passed out. Savyna was about to drift off to sleep again when her conscience woke her up. No, she mustn't! A hunter must not slack off! Biting the bullet, she was about to get up again when she noticed something strange. Her legs were hanging off the bed, and she was lying sideways. Furthermore, her arm was propped against something...that was warm...her eyes widened as her senses came back to her.

"What the?" Gibari woke up with a start as he heard a "thump" on the floor. Peering over the edge, he saw Savyna on the ground all tangled up in the sheets. "I was wondering why it got cold all of a sudden," he noted.

Savyna merely glared back at him.

"What?" Gibari tried to keep a straight face but failed.

"What do you mean 'what'? What was I doing on your bed!" Savyna countered, clutching the sheets tighter around her.

"How am I supposed to know? You were the one throwing pillows at me!"

Savyna grew quiet after that statement. Silently, she tried to remember what happened last night. True, she had been throwing pillows at Gibari for a long time, but how did she end up on his bed? Unless... 'I must've passed out on one of my trips to retrieve my pillow...I can't remember anything after that...'

Gibari, seeing as how Savyna was silent for a good while, thought she was thinking of other things. "Hey, just for the record, nothing happened, so don't go saying I tried to seduce you or something." He waved his hands innocently.

"What! You thought I would!" Savyna grabbed the nearest pillow and hurled it at Gibari.

"Hey! I thought we're over this already!" Gibari protested and threw another pillow back. Pretty soon, pillows and whatnot were flying around the room, and the maids were starting to wonder what all the noise was about. One of them headed down the hallway to investigate as the noises got louder.

"Um, excuse me, but some of our patrons are starting to comp-" the maid was cut off as she saw Savyna on top of Gibari about to strangle him with the sheets. They both looked up at the sudden intrusion. There was a long silence. Then, "Um, I'msorryforinterruptingpleasekeepitdownthankyou!" The maid slammed the door and left. Savyna and Gibari blinked.

"How about we just call it a truce and go down to breakfast? Kalas and the others must be wondering where we are by now." Gibari offered his hand. He didn't really see the point in continuing, and besides, he was hungry!

Savyna stared for a moment, then grudgingly took his hand, shaking it in agreement. She got off of him, and they silently went to their separate sides of the room.

"You know," Gibari said as they headed down, "I hope that maid didn't get the wrong idea about us." He was met with a dud bomb to his head.

-

"There you guys are! We were about to send someone up to get you two." Kalas greeted them.

"Is everything alright?" Xelha asked. Savyna looked miffed and Gibari was rubbing his head.

"Everything's perfectly fine." Savyna answered cooly.

"Well, we're all here now, so why don't we finish our breakfast and head out for Duke Calbren's mansion?" Lyude suggested.

'I second that!' Talis's voice rang out and everyone, even Savyna, had to let out a little smile.

-

After an uneventful breakfast, the group set out toward the mansion. The road was well-beaten, although monsters occasionally came out from the woods that lined both sides of the road. It was during one of these encounters that Kalas finally realized the extent of the curse that had been cast upon him.

"Alright, Kalas! Finish it off!" Lyude shouted. Kalas nodded, and reached for his deck, only to find that the card was blank.

"What!" Kalas drew another, and another, only to find that they were all blanks.

"Kalas, what are you doing?" Xelha's voice sounded.

'It's true! We're cursed! I knew you shouldn't have have gotten him mad!' Talis cried frantically.

"Damn it!" Kalas growled in frustration. His entire deck was blank!

"What's wrong, Kalas?" Xelha asked, but Lyude just said, "Forget it. We don't' have time for this right now. Sfortzando!" After beating the crap out of the monster, the rest of the group ran up to Kalas.

"What happened out there?"

"Yeah Kalas, you're usually the guy who kicks some major butt. Is something wrong?" Gibari and the others asked. Kalas's eye twitched slightly. He knew that Talis was right, but there was no way in hell he was gonna admit he was cursed.

'Great situation you've gotten us into, Kalas. Now how are you gonna get us out?' Talis whispered sarcastically in his head.

'Oh, shut up!' Kalas thought back.

"Heey Kalas, you in there buddy? Gibari waved his hand in front of his face in an attempt to snap him out of his reverie.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry guys." Kalas rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Uh, I dunno what happened back there, but I'm sure it's nothing. Let's continue on our way, shall we? Wouldn't want to be late!" Kalas laughed nervously and started walking on. The rest of the group just gave each other confused looks, and then shrugged. Xelha ran up to Kalas before the others could catch up.

"Hey Kalas, are you sure you're all right? If something's wrong, you can tell us, you know. It's not like we'll bite your head off or anything," she smiled at him. Kalas flushed.

"Uh, trust me Xelha, nothing's wrong. I'm fine. Really!" He added at the end to assure her and himself. Xelha frowned slightly, but didn't push the subject any further.

"If you say so..."

'Ha, I bet she WOULD probably bite your head off if you told her what happened. Why can't you just lie about the situation but tell her your cursed anyway?' Talis asked.

"Because, there's no way I'm telling. It's...embarassing. Besides, how do we know that this curse thing won't wear out by itself sometime later, huh?" Kalas shot back. Talis heaved a sigh.

'Forget it, I give up. Man, being your spirit guardian really sucks sometimes...fine, I'll go along with your "plan" for now, but if this curse doesn't wear off by tomorrow, we are going back to Reverence and finding that guy, got it?'

"Fine," he said. "but not now." Unfortunately for Kalas's prediction, he kept drawing blanks during battle, until finally they had to let Savyna take the front lines.

'It's not getting any better! I vote we turn around right now and head for Reverence.'

"And just what are we gonna say to the others?"

'I don't know! Make something up!'

The rest of the group didn't bother Kalas. They knew that he was talking to Talis whenever he became silent like that. They were halfway through the forest when night fell.

"Well, I guess we'll be camping out tonight," Gibari announced. "I'll go and get a fire started. Wanna help me, Lyude?"

"Sure, I'll be right there." Lyude replied. Xelha and Savyna started sorting through the deck of camp Magnus, leaving Kalas alone with his thoughts.

'This isn't going to get any better, you know.' Talis said. The sarcastic tone was gone, replaced by a gentle suggestion.

"Yeah, I know. But what's my excuse gonna be?"

'Hmm,' Talis fell silent for a moment. "Well, just say you forgot to do something back at Reverence. Don't worry, I'll back you up.'

"Well, I guess if we're gonna go, I suppose we better go now, so we can come back soon." Kalas stood up, and walked over the the rest of the group, who were situated around a nice campfire.

"Hey guys, you think you can make a little detour from our trip?"

"What's wrong, Kalas?" Xelha asked, confused by the question. "Are you planning to go somewhere?"

"Well, I need to go back to Reverence...for something..." Kalas trailed off, hoping for Talis to finish his sentence.

"For what?" Gibari asked, raising an eyebrow.

'It's personal. Don't worry we'll be back be morning.' Talis's voice rang in everyone's heads.

"Well, alright. Be careful Kalas." Xelha said. She was curious as to just what he was going to do, but if Talis seemed to approve, then she would too. The rest of the group exchanged glances but didn't say anything. Talis's word was good enough for them.

"Take care of yourself, kid." Gibari said as Kalas walked off towards Reverence.

-

'Hey, Kalas?'

"Yeah?"

'You know, walking like, sucks. Let's fly.'

"Hm, I suppose you have a point. There shouldn't be anyone around during this time of night. I don't need another 'one-winged freak' remark." Kalas replied and spread his wings, one snow white, the other steel gray. Taking a leap, he launched himself into the sky and toward Reverence. The landscape flew by, and in no time at all they were at the edge of the village.

"Where do you think he'd be?" Kalas asked as they landed and walked into the village.

'Well, maybe he'll be in that club again. It's worth a shot.' Talis suggested.

"I hope so. As much as I hate doing this, I don't want a wild-goose chase on my hands." Fortunately for Kalas and Talis, their target was right by the door, and they quickly spotted him.

"sO, YOU'vE COME baCK," he greeted them, before Kalas could say anything. "YoU want The CuRE, Yes?"

"Alright! Just tell me what to do. I want this curse gone as soon as possible!" Kalas said, trying to keep his temper in check. He was silent for a while, and Kalas thought he might refuse. But finally, after a long time, he said, "BRIng Me a FEatHeR FroM EAch oF YOuR comPANionS. TheN I sHaLl bE AbLe tO hELp yOU."

"What? But not all of them have feathers!" Kalas exclaimed. This sounded like a weird request.

"tHeN a STrAnD oF hAIr sHall DO," he replied, "nOW Go. YOu KnOW whAT You NEed." And with that last bit of advice, he turned around and walked onto the dance floor. Kalas blinked for a moment.

'Well, you heard the guy, er, man, er...thing. Odd as it sounds, we're gonna have to do it if you wanna return to normal.' Kalas sighed.

"I guess. Well, we better get going if we want to return before day." Still a bit puzzled, Kalas walked out of the building, spread his wings, and took to the sky.

-

Sorry if there's a bit of OOC-ness in this chapter. I tried to make everyone as IC as possible, but I needed a bit of artistic license to make it funny. Gibari and Savyna are just so fun to write about. Can you tell which part was written by celebistar? The next chapter will be very interesting, as we'll see just how Kalas will obtain those items...


	3. Somehow

Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out! It just stood on my desktop forever, waiting to be revised. BUT, I hope it was worth it, so please enjoy!

* * *

Kalas managed to arrive back in camp just as the rest of the group was getting up. The flight home had been spent mostly in silence, with Kalas wondering just how in the world he was going to get those feathers and hair. Talis's silence hadn't helped much either. He snapped out of his thoughts as Xelha came up and greeted him. 

"Ah, Kalas! You're back," she said, sounding pleased, "did everything go okay?"

"Uh, yeah...everything's good." Kalas lied. Just looking at Xelha brought up the question of how he was gonna get a feather, or whatever was on her wings, from her.

"Well, if that's the case, then why don't you come and get some breakfast? We've got some more walking to do after this." Gibari came up to them holding a slice of toast.

"Don't worry, it came from the camp magnus, so it's safe to eat." Savyna commented.

"Hey, are you implying that I'm a bad cook! I'll have you know that I'm well-known in Nashira for my cooking skills!" Gibari shot back. Savyna just shrugged lightly and walked away.

"Man, you two act like an old married couple." Kalas teased, and Xelha giggled slightly as Gibari's face turned slightly red.

"Well, she's the one that started it, anyway."

* * *

The group had only been on the road for a couple of minutes when they were suddenly attacked. 

"Kalas, think you can fight today?" Lyude asked as they prepared themselves.

"Yeah, don't worry about me." Kalas replied, releasing his wings. This time though, he was prepared. Instead of reaching for his deck, Kalas drew out his sword. He had to trouble in eliminating the monsters and the battle was quickly won.

"Nice job, Kalas," Gibari complemented him, "guess yesterday was just a bad day, huh?"

"Uh, yeah. But I'm back in the swing again now." Kalas replied, trying not to star at Gibari's giant...sea star wings.

'Wow, you're gonna have one helluva time getting of those scales off.' Talis commented. Kalas sighed. The cure just had to be something near impossible. "Well, no use in worrying about it. We'll think of something."

There were several more battles, but with his sword at the ready, Kalas had no trouble. It was almost noon by the time Talis came up with a plan.

'Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't you go up to Xelha after the battle and just talk to her. Keep her distracted while you nab a feather.' Talis suggested. Kalas dodged a blow and shoved his sword neatly into the beast. "That's really vague, you know? What, I'm just supposed to walk up and start talking?"

'Don't worry, I'll guide you. Quick, go over now before she puts her wings away!' Talis made Kalas walk over quickly.

"Hm? Oh, Kalas. Is everything okay?" Xelha looked up as Kalas came stumbling over.

"Oh, uh, err, nothing really...just wondering how you were doing?" Kalas finished lamely. He could hear Talis groan in the back of his head, but he ignored it. Hey, talking to girls wasn't his strong point!

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. How about you?" Xelha inquired. Good, she didn't seem to be folding her wings away just yet. Kalas slowly sneaked his right hand toward her lower wing.

"Uh, I'm fine. I kinda want to work on my swordsmanship right now. Gotta keep practicing, you know." he explained, hoping she wouldn't notice anything.

"Well, you seem to be getting better. I'm sure we won't have anything to worry about with you around." Xelha smiled, then started folding up her wings.

Kalas froze. "No!" he shouted. Xelha looked a bit stunned. "What, what is it?" she asked anxiously.

"Uh, I...just...I mean, don't fold your wings away...not yet." he said.

"Hmm? Why?"

"Uh...you look prettier with them." Talis smoothly talked through him, not being able to take Kalas's awkward sentences any longer. Xelha immediately flushed, but looked pleased. Kalas, on the other hand was too busy panicking about yanking off a feather. Fortunately, Xelha turned to the side, and he quickly plucked a small feather off her wing. It was slightly sticking up, so Xelha didn't notice anything.

"Well, if you like it, I guess I'll leave them out." she said quietly, the smile still gracing her face. Kalas couldn't think of anything to say, but managed a smile.

'Mission accomplished!' Talis congratulated once Xelha left. Kalas looked at the small feather in his hand. It was a shimmery pink, and very smooth. He put it carefully into his pocket. There was no way he was going through that again.

"You know, next time, warn me before you're gonna talk through me!" Kalas told his spirit.

'Well, forgive me, but you were gonna screw it up if I had let you continue any longer.' Talis replied, causing a scowl on Kalas's face.

"Yeah, well I'd like to see you try the next time!"

'Maybe I will. Maybe I will...'

* * *

It wasn't until their noon break did Kalas find out that Talis wasn't joking. 

"Hey Lyude, can I talk to you for a moment?" Kalas was surprised to hear his mouth moving.

"Sure, Kalas. What is it?" Kalas panicked as Lyude turned to face him.

"I was wondering if you knew what kind of tree that was? Talis wants to know." Kalas pointed to a giant blue-leafed tree behind them. Lyude turned around, "Oh, that. I believe it's a Naaf tree. They're quite common in Alfard as well."

"Oh...thanks." Kalas hadn't figured on Lyude answering so quick. He hadn't even had time to try and grasp one of the strands of ruby-red hair. Fortunately, Talis came to rescue again.

'Well, what about that animal in those branches?'

"Hmm? Which one?"

'It's in those branches over there. By that cluster of leaves.' Talis directed Lyude's attention to a small, furry creature hidden behind some leaves.

"I think I see it..." Lyude craned his neck to get a better view. He turned his head enough for Kalas to quickly yank out a strand of his hair.

"I think it's a-ouch!" Lyude jumped as he felt a stinging sensation on the back of his head.

"Is everything okay?" Kalas asked, clutching the strand of hair tightly behind his back.

"Um, yes, I'm fine. I guess my hair got snagged by one of those branches here," Lyude replied, glancing up at the low-hanging branches above their heads, "anyway, it's a squirrel, I believe." He finished, still rubbing his head a bit.

'Well, thanks for your help, Lyude. Sorry to call you over like this.' Talis said, releasing the hold over Kalas.

"No problem. I'll be glad to help you with anything."

"Yeah, thanks Lyude." Kalas said slowly as he felt Talis's hold fade away. He was just about to rejoice when the squirrel leapt down from the branches and snatched the ruby strand away.

"What the-GET BACK HERE!" Kalas took off after the squirrel, determined to make it pay. Lyude blinked as he watched Kalas hunt down the squirrel.

"Ya! Gotcha!" Kalas snatched the squirrel by it's tail and yanked the strand of hair from its grubby little paws. "You thought you could get away from me, did you?" Kalas's eye gleamed. He was just about to give that squirrel a piece of his mind when Xelha suddenly appeared.

"Kalas! What do you think you're doing to that poor thing?" Kalas froze, just as he was about to draw his blade. The frightened squirrel quickly took this opportunity to escape.

"I, uh, it took something from me!" Kalas quickly defended himself.

Xelha frowned, but accepted it, "Well, next time try not to be so violent, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Kalas decided that he officially hated squirrels now.

'Well, we're halfway there! Just two more to go!' Talis said joyfully after Xelha had left.

"I can't wait for this whole incident to be over." Kalas muttered darkly. It was only by pure luck and some quick thinking on Talis's part that he had managed so far. But who knew if they'd be as successful later on? Especially Savyna. Kalas winced. How in the world was he going to pluck a tail feather from a woman who greeted her enemies with a line like, "Here's your first-class ticket to hell!"?

'Don't worry Kalas. I'm sure we'll be able to think of something!' Talis said. 'Maybe we can use her interactions with Gibari to our advantage...'

"How? There's no way I'm telling Gibari!" Kalas protested.

'No, we don't need to tell him. I'll think of something.'

"I sure hope you know what you're doing."

* * *

"Hey, Savyna?" 

"Yes?"

"You think Kalas is okay?"

"He looks okay. Maybe a little quiet."

"I wonder what he went back to Reverence for?"

"It's none of our business. If he wants to, he'll tell us. Don't be a busybody."

"Right, you always are."

"You're not too bad yourself."

"Well, I guess you're right. We should get going. Care to walk with this 'busybody'?" Gibari offered his arm in mock ceremony. Amused, Savyna accepted.

* * *

I tried to put in more interactions between the characters to keep the story amusing, instead always being so plot-driven. I hope I did a good job? Thanks to my beta all who reviewed! 


	4. Lil' Crazy

Kalas didn't sleep well that night. He kept having nightmares about Svayna gouging him with her claws. He sighed, after waking up for the third time, and shoved his head back under his pillow. Unbeknownst to him, however, across the hall, Lyude was having nightmares of his own...

"Ng..go...away, stupid fluffpups..." Lyude mumbled in his sleep. He was dreaming of a giant pack of fluffpups, growling, and closing in on him. "S-stay back!" Lyude reached for his gun, and tried to shoot them, but to no avail. He tried again, only to be awakened by a huge explosion. Lyude bolted upright in his bed. "What's going on..." Blinking a couple of times, he discovered that there was a large, gaping hole in the ceiling of the room, and realized that he'd just Concerto'd the ceiling.

"My my, the landlord won't be happy about that..."

* * *

That morning at breakfast, there were construction crews milling all around the inn.

"I wonder what happened?" Xelha inquired as they ate.

"Uh, probably nothing...just maintenance." Lyude managed to choke out. Fortunately, he managed to erase his name from the inn records before they investigated. Xelha nodded and went back to concentrating on breakfast. Gibari and Savyna were pretty much silent throughout the whole affair. Lyude was just about to inquire as to where Kalas was when he stumbled to the table.

"Good mor-" he broke off for a yawn, "-ning. Damn construction noise...woke me up..." he grumbled as he sat down.

"Didn't sleep well kid?" Gibari asked. Kalas looked over at Gibari, who was sitting next to Savyna. He almost choked on his green tea.

"You okay Kalas?" Gibari asked. Kalas nodded.

"I'm coughfinecough" Kalas avoided looking at Savyna.

'Oh, come on! She's not gonna kill you here in broad daylight.' Talis remarked.

"Oh yeah? You'll be saying something different when we get that feather." Kalas shot back.

Talis didn't reply, but instead strayed back into Kalas's mind.

"Finally! Today's the day we go see Duke Calbren!" Xelha said. "I hope he can help us." Lyude commented. "You grew up here, didn't you, Kalas? That means you can take us to his manor." Xelha said.

"Sure, it's not too far from here." Kalas nodded.

* * *

Xelha was happy as they strolled through Balencoire. The weather was nice, the people were friendly, and they were getting closer to the End Magnus. She couldn't have possibly predicted what would happen next, though; in less than the time it took to blink, Savyna had socked Gibari with a left hook, and looked ready to kill.

"What the hell? Savyna, what's wrong wi-" Gibari didn't get to finish his sentence; he was too busy trying to dodge Savyna's lightning-fast punches.

"You guys, what's going on?" Lyude whirled around after hearing the commotion.

"Stop it!" Xelha yelled, but it was no use. Gibari finally managed to get Savyna off him, and the two were going at it fiercely, with Savyna's attacks continuously flowing, and Gibari dodging or blocking her every move. It seemed as if neither would give in.

"Savyna! If you wanna tell me something, try using words, would ya!" Gibari grunted as he caught one of her attacks with his paddle.

"Shut up!" Savyna just kept on attacking. Meanwhile, bystanders were starting to stare, and Xelha and Lyude were trying to figure out how to get them to stop. Gibari, who'd just about had enough and demanded an explanation, caught hold of Savyna's arm as she punched, and pinned her on the ground. Savyna struggled, but Gibari was stronger.

"Ng, let me GO!" she shouted, trying to twist her arms out of Gibari's grasp, but he held firm.

"Not until you calm down and tell me what's going on." Gibari replied.

"You guys, what's going on!" Xelha and Lyude came running over.

"I...don't know..."" Savyna blinked. One moment, she was filled with rage and...jealousy? Now she didn't feel anything except confusion...(and, well, maybe embarrassment). She quickly sprang up from the ground, resuming her usual stance.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Gibari looked puzzled as he released her and helped her up.

"It was strange...as if some force made a strong suggestion on my mind...to be angry."

"Strange force? You don't think this has anything to do with the End Magnus?" Xelha asked.

"No...it felt like someone I knew, someone that wasn't a stranger, but I can hardly recall...that feeling is getting fainter and fainter..." Savyna rubbed her head. She didn't remember what exactly had led to her going so out of control, but it must've been something about...

15 minutes ago

Kalas was leading the others through Balencoire when Talis suddenly spoke up.

'Hey Kalas, I've got the perfect idea! Just play along.'

"What?" Kalas didn't even have time to react before Talis put the plan into action.

"Hey Kalas, did you hear! I heard the Gibari said that he was gonna marry Anna when this is all over!" Talis practically screamed in Kalas's head. Kalas winced. 'Hey! Keep it down, will ya? And how do you know anyway?' He looked around to make sure nobody had heard, only to see Savyna looking slightly shocked.

'Talis! What the hell do you think you're doing!' Kalas silently screamed at his spirit guardian. Talis, however, just continued on. "Yeah, I heard they've known each other for a long time and everyone is looking forward to it!" Crack. Kalas could hear the sound of one of Savyna's claws flexing. Not a good sign. end flashback

* * *

Throughout the entire event, Kalas had been standing to the side, staring.

'Well, ya better go and snatch up a feather and scale, before we get going again.' Talis reminded him cheerfully. Kalas grumbled as he made his way over. "How can you be so damn cheerful? She could've killed him, ya know!

'Yes, but I made sure she wouldn't.' Kalas froze.

'You sure?' he asked, suspicion in his voice.

'Well, you know how us spirit guardians can get inside your heads, right? So I just slightly pushed on Savyna's will to fight, and made her feel angry.'

'You what! Talis, you can't just go into peoples' minds and play around with their emotions! I'm starting to feel uneasy about having you in my head.' Kalas thought angrily.

'Alright, alright. Calm down, sheesh. I just did what I had to, okay? I won't do it again.' Talis replied, then retreated back into the recesses of Kalas's mind. Kalas just sighed and picked up Savyna's flaming red plume and Gibari's smooth, orange scale. "That damn trickster. He'd better keep his word." he growled. That guy had caused a lot of trouble for him, and if he didn't reverse the curse, he was gonna be in for it!

* * *

Heh, sorry about this chapter being so late! I was caught up with finals and all, but now I have a bit more time, since it's summer. Thanks to writerauthorguy for the idea for this chapter! I really tried to make Savyna as IC as possible, but it's a tad hard when she's in this kind of situation. Did I do okay? As always, thanks to my beta and you guys!


	5. This Time

Yes! This story is finally done! I told you guys I would finish! MWAHAHAHA! Ahem, that is all. Thanks to all my reviewers for stickin' with me, and to my awesome beta! I apologize if the events don't go exactly as they do in the game, but I couldn't remember the exact details. Please enjoy!

Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out,' Xelha mentally chanted. Although Xelha believed she was a fairly patient woman, her patience had been stretched far too thin for far too long. It seemed as if someone up there just did _not_ want her to see Duke Calbren, which just made her want to see him more. She was determined to do everything in her power to get to the mansion; even if she had to go by herself. Somehow, she had a feeling that Fate was going to throw something else her way.

Kalas, meanwhile, was plotting how to get back to Reverence.

Man, Xelha would never agree to go back. Now what? Kalas asked Talis.

Sorry, but I can't help you there. She's determined to go see the Duke.'

Man, if only we had a chance to slip away... Kalas sighed. The he could quickly fly to Reverence and end this nightmare once and for all! Just then, it was as if the gods had hear him.

Look, it's Pauly!Yay, Pauly!What's all that commotion? Lyude asked as they approached the mansion. There, in front of them, was a crowd oohing' and aahing' at Pauly of Balencoire.Excuse me, but what's going on here? Xelha asked a bystander.

Well, apparently, it seems as if Pauly here refuses to move from the front of the mansion. We've tried everything, but he just won't budge, and snaps at anyone who gets too close. And the kids don't want him to get hurt, so we're kinda at a loss here. Xelha twitched.

Well, now what? Savyna questioned the group as they walked a ways away from the clamoring crowd.

We could wait until Pauly decides to move on his own- Lyude began to suggest, but Xelha cut him off with a curt, Everybody stared at her in surprise, but she continued, I've been waiting a long time to see Duke Calbren, and I'm not going to let some Pollywhale get in my way!

The situation would've been laughable if Xelha hadn't been glaring.

But we can't get into the mansion, and there's no back door, Kalas pointed out.

Actually, I think I might have an idea, Lyude interjected.

Well, let's hear it then, Gibari said.

I've heard that Pollywhales are very fond of sweets...pastries and candy, that sort of thing... Maybe if we can get some, we can lure it away from the doors.

Xelha lightened up considerably at the prospect, and the wheels began to turn in Kalas's head.

Uh, hey, we wanna make sure that Pauly'll actually like it, right? So why don't I go and get us some stuff from Parnasse? They don't make better sweets than there.Well, you don't have to go, Kalas. So could I, Xelha volunteered.

Uh, no, it's okay, Xelha. You'd better stay here in case Pauly decides to move before I get back. Kalas quickly declined. Xelha looked a bit rejected, bit agreed. Seeing Xelha's expression, Kalas quickly tried to make amends.

Uh, well, you know me n Trill have been friends since we were kids. I'll probably be able to get some pastries from her quickly. Xelha frowned slightly at the mention of Trill, and all those rumors surrounding her and Kalas.

Nice work, idiot.' Talis's voice rang out in Kalas's head. Let's just go before you make things worse.'

Kalas was put off by the last remark, but just waved to his friends and headed for the city gate before they could change their minds.

So, are you going to Parnasse or Reverence first? Kalas was flying now, as there weren't many people on the road.

I was thinking of heading to Parnasse first, then Reverence on the way back, Kalas replied.

Let's hope that sorcerer keeps his promise, or you'll never be on the front lines in battle again,' Talis remarked dryly as they descended on the outskirts of Parnasse. Kalas had no trouble finding Trill working hurriedly in Tisoco's shop, and convinced her to give him some sweets.

You said you'd let me try some, right? So now I'm back to take you up on that offer.All right, a promise is a promise, Trill agreed and handed him a couple of small cakes. Now you'll have to excuse me, as Master Tisoco really wants this cake finished. But you should definitely stop by more often. I'd love your company, she said, and smiled.

Man, if Xelha were here, she'd be bursting a vein right about now,' Talis stated.

Oh, will you just drop it? Kalas shot back as they walked out of the shop. I'm just curious as to how Trill would've reacted if I told her I was gonna feed her handiwork to a Pollywhale.

--------------------

Their first leg of the mission complete, Kalas and Talis headed to Reverence, to try and find the sorcerer who'd cursed them. He was again hanging out in the dance hall, and Kalas quickly thrust his friends' towards the guy.

Here, I got what you asked for. Now get this ridiculous curse off me! he demanded.

The sorcerer, ignoring the outburst, took the items, and somehow absorbed it into his hand.

I am unexpectedly grossed out by that,' Talis noted and Kalas could hear gagging sounds coming from the back of his mind.

Hey, would you quit that? Do you know how gross it is to hear someone puke in your mind, Kalas grumbled, not wanting to attract any attention by talking to himself.

So, YOu sUCCeeded. VErY Well, i ShALl cHaNgE yoU BACk. The sorcerer did a strange little dane and Kalas found himself wondering if it was really gong to work.

thEre. YOu aRE curED. Kalas blinked, That's it! The sorcerer just turned away and melted back into the crowd.

Well, I guess there's only one way to find out.'

I suppose. This had better work, Kalas said and headed for the road.

Now, who's gonna be our lucky volunteer?" Kalas mused as he scanned the surroundings for a test subject. He spotted a Shawra idly flapping its wings nearby and grinned, "Perfect." He unfolded his wings, and leapt towards it, drawing a magnus from his deck.

"Please don't let it be blank," he muttered, and flipped it over. It was Blue Storm.

"Alright! Sword style, Blue Storm!"

--------------------------------------

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Xelha and the others turned around at the sound of Kalas's voice.

"Took ya long enough, kid," Gibari teased, but looked grateful as Kalas pulled out the cakes.

"Let's lure it away from the door, then," Savyna said, and walked toward the mansion.

The group made their way through the door, and Lyude took one of the cakes and held it in front of the Pollywhale. For a while, no one breathed, until Pauly gingerly sniffed it, then leaned forward and snatched up the cake in one bite."

"Well, I guess this means you like it, then," Lyude smiled and held another cake in front of its nose. This time, Pauly stepped forward, and Lyude carefully led it well away from the door, before letting him eat it.

The crowd, seeing the dilemma solved, burst into applause and cheers.

"This is wonderful! Now we'll finally be able to see Duke Calbren!" Xelha cheered. It seemed that things were finally going her way.

After the group explained their problems to the Duke, who immediately agreed to help out, they headed down to a secret passage, only to run into the troublesome trio, Mr. F, Ms. A and Mr. G.

"Come back here!" Kalas yelled as they disappeared with the End Magnus, but a giant ball blocked their way.

"Damn it! Now what!" Kalas growled in frustration. Could this day get any worse?

"Do not fear. The Great Mizuti be here!" Seemingly out of nowhere, the same little guy that had saved them in the Trail of Souls appeared, and got rid the ball.

"Hey, it's the great Mizuti!" Xelha said, recognizing the unique mask.

Kalas paled. Just what they needed; another crazily-dressed odd-speaking sorcerer. He hoped he/she/it leave soon.

"The Great Mizuti now be joining you!"

Kalas nearly fainted.

----------------------------

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this little romp. Shameless plug: Please read my other BK fic, especially if you like Savyna/Gibari/gets whapped by Talis/ Also, kudos to those of you who can figure out how I've been naming these chapters so far. .


End file.
